When We Came Together
by Virus
Summary: Earth-27 fic. After Conner's trip of self discovery in Hawaii, he comes back to Mt Justice and reflects on how things have changed. Cassie does the same. This is in the fan made Earth-27 universe, but since this matches YJ most, I put it here.


When We Came Together

Disclaimer: Original characters are owned by DC Comics and WB. Earth-27 is own by

Roy Westerman.

"Never thought I'd be back here. Then again, I'd never thought I would be back in the game" Conner Kent, known as Superboy, said while looking at the formerly abandoned Mt Justice. He misses those days. Ignorance is bliss. After learning that half his DNA was that of Lex Luthor, he ran off from his old teammates, broke up with Megan and ran off to Hawaii.

Megan tried to bring him back, which became awkward when she saw him flirting with some beach bunnies. Even without that, he really didn't want to come with her. Both the revelation of his nature and Megan scanning, no violating his mind, he really had little to say to her. It worked out for her when she met an Atlantian named Lagann. He seemed to be a better match for her than him these days.

It was actually Tim who got him to come back. Tim's presence was surprising, given what Conner heard about his involvement with the League of Shadows. Turns out he was under deep cover, which made sense. Tim also wanted Conner to join him in making a new team called...The Team. Not a dynamic name compared to Young Justice or Titans, but it wasn't meant to. It is covert ops type stuff, so a dynamic name would defeat the purpose. He said yes, even after learning Megan and her new man were also going to be on the team. He was going to have to deal with it and perhaps he would forgive Megan.

And here he was, looking at the old place, old memories of better days flooding his mind. But those days are gone, as was the person he was. He didn't like it, but it was what it was. Conner's internal reflection was interrupted but foot steps behind him. He turned to see who it was, being greeted by Cassandra Sandsmark, Wonder Girl.

"Hello Conner". Cassie said, her voice being a mix of friendly and cautious. She was told what had happened with Conner and was trying not to poke the bear as it were. Conner's appearance didn't help matters. Gone was the wild hair, bright red and blue body suit and never ending smile. Now he sported a buzz cut, a black shirt with the 'S' on it, jacket, jeans and fingerless gloves also with the 'S' on them. He was smiling less as well. This wasn't the boy she knew and it saddened her.

"Hello, Cassie. Looks like Tim convinced you to do this black ops stuff" Conner asked.

"Yeah, well I needed some direction in the superhero game. We weren't the Titans anymore and a new team would be good" A logical response, but Conner could sense she was holding back "How are you going to handle being on a team with him again? After that whole thing with Stephanie Brown, I mean"?

Cassie said nothing, trying to come up with a response that didn't make her come off as bitter. She spoke after a minute of thought "It...will be difficult. I need to more on and deal. How about you though? Megan **and **her new boyfriend are going to be on the team after all".

"The same I guess. We can't let out personal lives get in the way when on the job. The personal stuff is on our own time" Cassie was impressed with Conner's logic. Not that he was stupid, but he never came off as Mr. Brain.

Conner walked over and gave Cassie a once over. She had grown much since the Young Justice and Titan days. Her hair was big and wavy. She had switched her old red two-piece costume for a sparkling body suit with armor bits on it. Additionally to her lasso, she was brandishing a long sword. She had changed almost as much as him, at least appearance wise.

"Conner. Conner. Hello, earth to Superboy" Cassie said, trying to snap himself out of his gaze. Gaze? Was he checking her out? Both thought as much. Conner remarked that Cassie had always been an attractive girl and likewise, Cassie thought that Conner was quite hot. Of course, Megan had taken much of Conner's attention when they were in Young Justice and Cassie turned her attention to Tim. Both relationships were over and they here they were.

"So, what have you been doing lately"? Conner said, snapping Cassie from her thoughts. "I am going to college, Ivy University. A few of use super people are alumni. Heck, I'll have a few classmates that are in the business there. How about you"?

"Metropolis University. Don't know what my major will be yet."

"I missed you, you know"? Cassie said in a matter of fact manner "You were my friend and you just left like that".

"Cassie, I had to go. After learning about my connection to Luthor and what Megan did, I couldn't stay. I needed to find out who I really was."

"And this is what you figured you are"? Cassie said while pointing out Conner's new look "We could have helped you. You didn't need to leave". Conner noticed Cassie's voice sounded more upset, almost trying not to shout or cry.

"No you couldn't have. This was something I needed to do myself, to find myself. As to my look..I needed an change".

"But you don't smile anymore. You don't seem to laugh or have fun or..." "I do do those things" Conner interrupted "I just have a different view of things now. You have to grow up sometime. I mean, you have changed too".

"Yes, but you were much friendlier and..." Cassie didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Conner took her by the waste and deeply kissed her. After a few moments, Conner slowly parted.

"Wha, why did you do that"? Cassie was understandingly confused. "I don't know. You are just beautiful and you seemed to want to know if any bit of the old me is left. I may be different, but I'm still Conner Kent, its just that my outlook has changed. And that seems to include you. Do you want me to kiss you again? Want me to leave? Want to punch me into a wall? Please, not the last one."

"None of those. I want to kiss you". Cassie pulled Conner down to her mouth, returning his deep kiss with one of her own. The two only parted to get air.

"Wow! Umm, so does this mean we are a thing"? Now there was the old Conner Kent that Cassie knew, all dorky and confused. "I guess we are. Unless you don't want to be".

"No, no I want to. I defiantly want to" Conner's words were reassuring. "What are we going to tell Tim? He might be wondering about us".

"Well Tim is in no position to judge me or you. If he has a problem, he will have to deal with it as we all do". Cassie was always wiser that people gave her credit for. Must be a Greek God thing.

"So, how much as Happy Harbor changed"? Cassie asked, clearly looking for reason to spend some time with Conner. They couldn't just stay in the run down Mt Justice and make out, not that Cassie would mind.

"I don't know. I haven't had time to look around town. Want to find out"? Cassie didn't need to say anything, simply offering her hand, which Conner gladly took. The two walked out, hand in hand, wondering what the future had in store for them.


End file.
